


Mon Amour

by Nifawiwa



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Day 1, In French!, Love Poems, M/M, Prompts used: Home; Normalcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifawiwa/pseuds/Nifawiwa
Summary: Seijuurou surprises his beloved with a love poem. A love poem with a twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This AkaKuro week came around wayyy too quickly, I almost didn't manage to finish everything on time!  
> But yeah, this magnificent event finally arrived! I've been waiting ever since last May, so hurrah! I always knew I would participate, school or no school, duties or no duties. So here I am!  
> Actually, I wasn't aware before that there was an event on tumblr with prompts and everything. I'm not usually a fan of writing according to prompts, but I thought "Hey, this would be a good challenge! And who am I to back down from a writing challenge??" And so I didn't :D  
> So yeah, for those who read my stories - I am certainly not dead and was not wasting my time. You'll have enough work from me this week, so there.  
> Now, let's start off calmly... This will be a wild ride indeed.  
> \---  
> ALSO. I THINK I SHOULD PUT A DISCLAIMER. I REALLY DON'T KNOW HONESTLY. I TRIED TO CHECK WHETHER I COULD USE THIS POEM, BUT I DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING, AND IT'S QUITE AN OLD POEM, DATING BACK TO THE 40s I THINK, SO I APOLOGIZE IF I DID SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T HAVE. I'M JUST VERY ANXIOUS ABOUT THESE THINGS. BUT ANYWAY.  
> DISCLAIMER: THE POEM 'Mon Amour' WAS WRITTEN BY Jacques Prévert. I OWN NOTHING. Please don't sue me.

''Tetsuya, I'm home,'' Seijuurou greeted his roommate – or lover, however you want to call it – from across the hall after he finally returned from an exhausting day at work. The delicious smell of stir-fry vegetables and rice hit his nose as soon as he entered the apartment, mouth already watering from the anticipation of dinner. It was such a great thing Tetsuya learnt how to cook after years of not being able to boil rice without burning it. Now the tealnet even closely resembled a house-wife, even though he quite disliked being called that. Not that Seijuurou listened.

The returned male walked across the hall down into the kitchen, where his lovely partner was preparing dinner for both of them in that adorable apron of his that Seijuurou got for him awhile back. Initially Tetsuya complained about its design, once again reminding the redhead that he was not a house-wife, but in the end just decided to go with it. The apron _was_ nice after all, not to mention expensive, so Tetsuya didn't want to sound ungrateful.

''Welcome back, Seijuurou-kun,'' the petite chef of the day glanced over his shoulder at his partner from the stove, a small yet genuine smile adorning his features. After he turned back to the frizzling vegetables, he continued: ''How was your day?''

''Awful,'' Seijuurou heaved an exaggerated sigh, and Tetsuya already knew what the next words were promising to be. And indeed, once the redhead made his way to his lover and wrapped his arms around him from the back, the exact same phrase left his lips. ''I missed you dearly.''

''We saw each other in the morning,'' Tetsuya commented, not bothered or distracted by the hug from behind at all. It was quite a usual thing by now. ''You make it sound as if we haven't met in months.''

''Those hours do seem like it,'' Seijuurou responded with yet another sigh, burying his face in the crook of the tealnet's neck. ''Did you miss me too?''

''You can be such a child sometimes, Seijuurou-kun,'' Tetsuya lightly shook his head, focusing on stirring the almost done vegetables. ''But yes.''

The redhead only hummed in response full of content. For around half a minute he simply stayed like that, enveloping in the other's warmth, before he finally lifted his head and spoke, looking at his lover intensely.

''You know, I learnt a poem today.''

''Oh?'' Tetsuya answered, surprise barely audible in his usual impassive voice. ''You're not the most poetic, though. Care to share what happened?''

''Ah, nothing much really,'' Seijuurou shrugged. ''I merely came upon it by accident and it reminded me of you.''

''Well that's nice,'' the tealnet lightly chuckled, that explained it. However, that strange tone in his partner's voice did set him off a bit. Seijuurou sounded almost sly. ''I would love to hear it then if you don't mind.''

''Why of course, for what purpose would have I have learnt it if not to share it with you,'' A grin crept upon the redhead's lips as he finally unwrapped his arms from the smaller male and stepped besides him, leaning against the counter, so they could look at each other properly. ''It's in French though.''

Tetsuya lifted his brows at that. Why was he not surprised?..

''Okay... But I'll expect a translation afterwards then.''

''Of course,'' Seijuurou flashed a far too mysterious smile at him for Tetsuya to feel calm. ''Now then.''

The male gazed at his partner for another moment, moistening his lips once before beginning.

'' _ Je suis allé au marché aux oiseaux, _ '' The words left Seijuurou's lips smoothly, every letter pronounced flawlessly. His voice was soft, yet slightly mystifying, creating the illusion of purity. '' _ Et j'ai acheté des oiseaux, _ '' That smile widened before the next words. '' _ Pour toi, mon amour _ .''

Tetsuya tried perceiving the meaning behind those lines, but his attempts proved to be in vain, leaving him with no other choice than to simply listen to his lover and occasionally stir the vegetables.

'' _ Je suis allé au marché aux fleurs, et j'ai acheté des fleurs _ ,'' Seijuurou slowly found Tetsuya's unoccupied hand and gently clasped it, bringing it up. '' _ Pour toi, mon amour. _ ''

Seijuurou pressed his lips against the back of his partner's hand, never breaking eye-contact.

'' _ Je suis allé au marché à la ferraille _ ,'' Now his voice was much more mystifying, and for some reason it slightly unnerved the tealnet. '' _ Et j'ai acheté des chaines, de lourdes chaines _ ,'' Seijuurou accented that second part quite a bit, his grin widening by a tiny fraction. '' _ Pour toi, mon amour. _ ''

Then, he began moving closer, one inch at a time.

'' _ Et puis, je suis allé au marché aux esclaves, et je t'ai cherchée, _ '' Seijuurou moved his free hand to Tetsuya's cheek, caressing it of-so gently with the back of his fingers. The next words were spoken quieter, softer, as if they were the most important ones. '' _ Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée, mon amour. _ ''

For a few moments there was silence, only the frizzling from the stove filling it. The two lovers stared at each other, Tetsuya seemingly searching for words to express whatever he was feeling while Seijuurou patiently waited for his response.

''Well, that sounded nice, even if I couldn't understand anything,'' the tealnet finally spoke, momentarily diverting his attention back to the pan. ''Your way of saying it was very... smooth. I'm impressed.''

''Why thank you,'' Seijuurou chuckled lightly, tilting his head to the side. ''I wish you would be able to understand, since in French it sounds much nicer than in our language.''

''Unfortunately, I can't.''

''Indeed. Well then, I suppose I must translate now,'' That grin was back once again. '' _ I went to the bird market and I bought birds, for you, my love, _ '' Seijuurou inwardly smirked at the almost invisible dust of pink adorning Tetsuya's cheeks after the last words. 

The redhead moved closer yet again, one of his hands releasing the tealnet's and instead slowly wrapping around his waist while the other continued its caressing.

'' _ I went to the flower market and I bought flowers, for you, my love, _ '' Seijuurou moved behind Tetsuya, bringing one of his hands gently around his lover's shoulders, leaving the other in its place on Tetsuya's waist.

'' _ I went to the scrap market and I bought chains, heavy chains, _ '' The redhead tightened his hold on the smaller male, as if representing those chains he was talking about. He landed a soft kiss on the other's nape before continued. '' _ For you, my love. _ ''

He could practically feel Tetsuya's confusion by now.

'' _ And then, I went to the slave market, and I searched for you, _ '' Seijuurou began kissing Tetsuya's neck more passionately, almost murmuring those words into his skin. '' _ But I did not find you, my love. _ ''

Once again there was silence, yet Seijuurou didn't stop his actions of affection, a light smirk playing on his lips as he did so. Vaguely, he heard how Tetsuya turned off the stove, most likely both because the food was done and because he quite wished to address this rather peculiar poem of Seijuurou's properly.

''...Tell me, why did you think of me when you found this poem?'' Tetsuya finally spoke, as expected confusion lacing his voice. ''Other than that  _ my love  _ part I mean.''

''Well, it's quite simple,'' Seijuurou chuckled, softly biting the other's skin before continuing. ''I managed to wrap my chains around you before you escaped from me. And now I'm never letting go. What an unfortunate soul the speaker of that poem was.''

''Usually lovers tell their partners sweet and endearing poems, normal ones, not... whatever that was.''

''Ah, but would it be fun with me otherwise?''

''...You know, you're extremely lucky I don't particularly mind that occasional peculiar behavior of yours,'' Tetsuya shook his head, sounding tired for some reason.

''Indeed I am, my love.''

Honestly, their definition of _normalcy_ differed greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> When we learnt this poem in my French class I immediately thought of these two idiots for some reason:D  
> Did I use the prompts correctly? I can ironize them, right? Well, I did anyway.  
> Hope you enjoyed the first day!
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, they can follow me on Instagram, name @nifawiwa, I'm planning on posting stuff related to my works or just random handicrafts of my own or my rabbit. So yeah, follow for the bunny!


End file.
